Ronin Anna
by Konan15
Summary: We've all made bad choices but its what you do after words that depends on whether it'll make your life a living hell. Somebody's looking for me and I'll be dammed if they think I'll come easily
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot.

" _Your next assignment I have for you is a little on the retrieval side. Going west of here is a little town called Rukon, there you'll see a house it's the largest one there so it shouldn't be hard to miss. When night comes you're going to retrieve the owner's grandson and bring him back to me. I have a little surprise for him. Do you understand Anna."_

 _I understand sir she answered. Good now I'll have a couple of my men accompany you on your voyage._

 _I looked around me and everything was in flames men women and children were fleeing for their lives as the men that had came with me burned everything to the ground,laughing like maniacs. I couldn't bare it anymore I turned and fled, feeling guilty about the massacre that was unfolding right before my eyes. I fled from my responsibilities, from those I once worked with,from her... as I watched those filthy men plunge the sword straight through her chest as she refused to heed their commands. I ran as far as I could never once looking back. After that it was total darkness as the last thing I saw was the amber eyes of the prey who found its next meal._

I awoke with a scream as I frantically looked around me. Just a nightmare I thought. I looked up at the morning sky with with tired eyes as I sat up from my campsite. I looked at the smoldering embers of what once was a roaring fire hoping to find answers to my troubles. When none came I doused it with the snow leaving no trace of it ever being there and stood with a stiff stretch. When I was satisfied with the popping of muscles and the feeling of the numb pain I picked up the twin swords lying against the bark of the tree and strapped them behind me. Once they were safely secured I looked around for my companion. When I saw no trace of her I gave out a low whistle. After waiting for a moment I heard a howl in the distance and whistled again. After the second howl I heard the subtle sounds of feet approaching crunching under the white snow with each step. I looked in the direction of where it came and watched as a snow white wolf approached. It stood majestically from the opening, standing on all fours it's full height reaching my chest. I stood completely still my vibrant green eyes stuck on the amber eyes looking back at me. I crouched low to the ground and I watched as the wolf mimicked my actions. After our staring contest I ran forward straight for the wolf. As I ran the for the wolf it watched me with a knowing look, and at the last second jumped right above me. I stood there dumfounded for the briefest of moments and was brought out it when I was knocked forward by said wolf and was licked mercilessly.

Ok ok nala I give I give you win. I laughed as the overgrown wolf stopped licking me. Its amber eyes looking playful with its head tilted and her tongue sticking out. I sat up trying to wipe off all the slobber from my face before tackling her back in the snow. After rolling in the snow and getting profoundly beaten by a four legged animal we started our journey to our next destination, Arendell.

It was dark out when I saw the silhouette of a building. As we approached it I saw a sign Wandering Oaken's trade post and sauna I read. Huh so this is where he set up shop eh I asked out loud. "What do you say about seeing an old friend huh Nala". I was answered in a series of yips. "I'll take that as a yes then" I smiled as I walked in.

"Welcome to Oaken's Wandering trade post how may I help you" the guy said behind the counter. He was a behemoth of a man, one whose gentle face contradicts to his massive frame but none the less he looked hospitable. I stood in the doorway lowering my hood freeing the twin braids from its confinement and looked at the man.

"So you finally did it huh Oaken, seems like you moved on from the mercenary life."

"Well if it isn't Roaman's own daughter Anna my you've grown". He stood engulfing me in his arms. Despite his overly large arms he was very gentle. "It's good to see you old friend." As we stood reminiscing about forgotten times I realized how late it was truly getting. With a final laugh he offered me the guest room upstair for me and Nala to which I thanked him for. Before I could reach upstairs Oaken had a somber look on his face as he reached under the counter for a paper which he handed to me. As I read it over I clenched my fist tightly as I read over the bounty poster. Dead or Alive for the capture of Anna Ronin will be awarded handsomely.

I looked up to Oaken to see him pulling out a stack of the same paper. "He's looking for you Anna and you know he will stop at nothing to get what he wants I mean think of what he did in Rukon-"

"Don't speak of that. That was just as much as my fault as it is his, those peoples blood are on my hands." I yelled cutting him off. He could see the remorse in my eyes as his calloused hand took mine. "It wasn't your fault Anna you weren't aware of his true intentions." He reassured me. "Even if I were I still ran, I ran from my duty, from the life I had,from...Esmeralda and I watched them kill her and I was unable to do anything about it, how could you say it wasn't my fault then. I asked as tears ran down my face".

"Had you been aware you would've likely died given your rambunctious behavior he teased lightly. I laughed at his attempt to cheer me up and looked at him with kind eyes. "You know you look like Roman with each passing day" he said.

I smiled as I waved goodnight and headed up the stairs Nala trailing behind me. When I opened the door I took off the twin swords from my back and jumped in the bed. It wasn't long until I succumbed to sleep, but if it was one thing I learned it's better to have stayed awake then to relive the nightmares every night.

I don't know how long I slept but it was enough to feel not to feel like road kill. I watched as my slumbering companion whimpered in her sleep. _Probably dreaming about chasing rabbits. Its nice to see one of us isn't plagued by nightmares_ I thought. I woke Nala up and peered outside the window to see the sun just peeking over the horizon which indicated it was very early in the morning. I walked downstairs and saw nobody there. _Guess everyone's still sleeping._ I pulled a few coins from the small pouch on my side and placed them on the counter before walking out in the freezing cold.

As we walked along the familiar path to Arendell I heard a growling from Nala. I stopped in my tracks and listened closely. A few meters north I heard the bow of arrow being drawn and released as commotion followed. As I followed the sounds I could hear metal clashing and the sound of men yelling. Once I reached it I saw a few men lay dead as the archer loaded another arrow.

Nala fetch girl I told her as pointing at the archer and I watched as she bound towards him digging her canines in his throat killing him. I looked down to see 7 more bandits and 4 armored men with their swords drawn. I took the bow from the fallen archer and notched an arrow aiming for the nearest bandit and watched it fly, imbedding itself in the bandit's head. With the death of the comrade they turned facing me with rage in their eyes. I dropped the bow and unsheathed the twin swords on my back and gave a come hither motion. The first unfortunate bandit ran with his sword held high above his head. As he was closing in I ducked the slash aimed for my head and flipped my grip on the right sword, cutting him from the torso up. I watched as two more came to avenge their fallen friend. Nala bound for the one on the right while I took the one on the left meeting his sword. I took the the opening on his right and kicked him a distance before plunging my sword in the man's chest. I barely raised my sword in time as one of the men came from behind me. I glared as he smirked at me. I brought my left sword up and I was surprised as he blocked it. I took a step back assessing the man in front of me.

 _This guy seems to know how to wield a sword unlike the others_ I thought. _Wait a minute there were two left where's the other_. I looked around me and saw the other man plunging his sword in the remaining man. "Noooo" I screamed as I ran towards the man.

"Where do you think you're going Missy" as I felt him cut my back. It was a shallow cut as I felt the blood pour on my back. I turned around to give him a roundhouse kick and was surprised when he caught the approaching foot and threw me back. From my peripheral vision I saw Nala jump above the carriage and dig her canine on the surprised bandit. Surprisingly enough he back handed her off and covered the deep wound on his rib which continued to bleed out. I turned back to the man in front of me and watched as he charged back at me his sword aiming for my throat. I parried his blow with my right sword and took my left sword in a plunge to his chest in which he jumped back. I took that opportunity to dig my sword in the ground and kicked him in the head. He stumbled backwards and I plunged my sword in his chest. As I took a closer look at his facial feature he had a scar over his right eye and a burn mark on his right side from ear to chin.

"Well it must be my lucky day I get to take the bounty of one of the demon brothers so which are you Marcell or Hayden" I asked. In my moment of distraction I felt a sword plunge it self in my stomach making me back away in shock.

"What's it matter to you darling you're just as dead as I am". He spat as blood flowed from his mouth. I looked as my stomach leaked blood for a few moments before stopping and steam rose from the wound. "What... What... What are you he looked on as he watched me approach him. "Me I just look like your average human but unlike you who's called a demon I guess i'm the real deal" I said as I rose my sword and cut his head off. I flicked my wrist cleaning off the blood from my sword. I turned around to see the other twin holding a platinum blonde hair girl at sword point.

"Don't move" he said frantically watching at how his older brother died right before his eyes. I looked at the woman whose eyes looked scared beyond belief. I looked at her garb and noticed her wearing a blue dress with a flowing purple cloak and a crown above her head. _Just great it just had to be the queen of all the rotten luck I seem to have this just takes the cake._ I thought irritated. I took both my swords and stabbed them in the ground and rose my hands in a surrendering motion. He took a few steps back before I called out to him. "Ok so before you chop her head off can I ask you something. Which one are you cause I can never tell you guys apart. I asked curiously."

"In that case if you're so curious i'm Marcell and the one you just killed was Hayden."

" Alright that's all I needed to hear you might want to close your eyes your majesty" as my hands steamed and with inhuman speed I was atop him and with one swipe his head lolled off his body and tumbled in the snow. I picked up both heads and wrapped them in the cloaks and put them in my satchel and turned around to find the platinum blonde woman look in horror at the carnage around her before falling in the snow. I jogged up to her and checked her neck for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief as she was seemingly passed out. I let out a whistle and waited as Nala bounded towards us.

"Hey girl I hope he didn't beat you up too bad" as I rubbed under her chin and between her ears which rewarded me to the thumping of her tail.

"As soon as we hit Arendell I'll get you as much meat as you can stuff in your belly how does that sound girl." I was rewarded with a series of licks on my face before she finally settled down. I kneeled as pain raced up both my arms _Damn I really shouldn't try transforming only one body part this hurts like hell._ As the pain in my arms subsided I picked up the unconscious girl and put her on Nala's back before making our way to Arendell taking the main road to the kingdom. As soon as we reached the checkpoint I was surrounded by Arendelle guards and one look at their beloved queen unconscious on top a wolf sent them into a frenzy. Before any questions were asked I was seized and brought to my knees as guards came and pointed their spears straight at me. I watched as some of them were going for Nala but before they had the chance I yelled at Nala to run. With quick reflexives the wolf turned and ran in the direction we came. A few men gave chase but I knew they'd never find her as my attention was brought to the man in charge who wore a light blue uniform with medals adorning his broad chest he took a spear from a nearby guard and knocked me out before I knew what hit me. _This is the last time I ever come near royalty again_ I thought before the darkness enveloped me.

* * *

Ok so this is my first fanfic I was really nervous about uploading it but I thought hey what the hell what's the worst that can happen. Forgive me for any grammar errors on my part I hope you like it leave a review on any errors you find and tell me if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing everything is based purely on my imagination

"My head hurts so much what happened." Elsa Winter's queen of Arendelle rose from her bed in her chambers with a headache the size of the north mountain. The door opened as I attempted to climb out of bed and Gerda walked in with a tray of food and water.

"Your majesty I'm surprised to see you up and about so quickly considering you were asleep for the entire day". She said placing the food on the table beside me and rushing to my side.

"Gerda what happened I don't remember much of anything last night." I said placing my hand on my temple. I struggled trying to remember anything of the previous night but all that came up was white add to the fact that my head hurts everytime I try to remember anything.

"Well I wouldn't know either your majesty but from what General Marshmallow told me he saved you from someone suspicious. According to him he was on the lookout for your carriage return from your visit to the neighboring town and spotted someone coming, from the looks of the garb they wore he could clearly tell it was a mercenary and found you unconscious atop a wolf off all things. He responded accordingly and apprehended the woman and she's currently in the dungeon awaiting your judgement now."

"It was a woman?!" I asked surprised. _Why would a mercenary a woman at that come back here instead of cashing me in_ I thought surprised

"Yes your majesty it was a woman I was just as surprised as you are now not many woman are skilled enough or would even dare consider this field of work." Gerda said coming around the bed with tea in her hand.

I took the tea graciously and brought the teacup to my lips, the warm liquid going down my throat soothe my nerves and relaxed my muscles. I put the teacup down on the vanity beside me and stood out of bed and took in my appearance in the mirror. I was still wearing the dress I wore the previous night. I felt no bruises or any lingering pain on my body. I lifted my hands and summoned a bit of my power into my hands. The familiar chill ran up my hands and little snowflakes danced on my fingertips. Gerda's coughing brought me out of my thoughts when I took notice of the chair which was half frozen over.

I stopped the flow in my hand and looked frantically around the room. Thankfully only the chair seemed to be frozen over I walked past Gerda and opened the door, as soon as I stepped out a guard approached and bowed. "Show me the prisoner" I said authoritatively. Following the guard several hallways down we approached a flight of descending stairs and was met with the mess hall for the guards off duty. It was boisterous as I'd figured with men that were off duty either eating or arm wrestling as a show of strength. I'd find it so odd as to why men always try to best one another for one reason or another either to show off for a woman or just gloating rights but for whatever reason it worked for them as it boosted their morale after a long day of working so who was I to judge. As we passed the mess hall we approached the dungeon and was met with the most peculiar sight almost amusing if you'd ask me.

* * *

"Oh man how did I not see that coming?" I asked aloud. "When I see that guard I'm seriously going to knock him out for this one." I stood up from my fetal position and felt my hands bound behind my back. I struggled a bit within the confines on my wrist and felt rope. _Tch... amateurs_ I jumped and brought my hands above my legs and bit into the rope with my canines _almost there just a little more._ I was brought out of my ministration when I heard the sound of the dungeon door opening and footsteps making their way to my cell. _And there's my way out._ As I was planning my escape General Marshmallow stood at attention in front of my door. _Just the man I was looking for too how lucky am I today._ I paid no attention of what the general was saying as my vision spied my twin swords hanging on his waist above his own broadsword. I watched as he opened my cell door prepared to take me somewhere else, I quickly brought my now free hands and grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back and pushed him to the far wall.

"Sorry general the word dripping with as much sarcasm I can muster but I don't feel kindly to you taking me anywhere especially after what you did to me before arriving here." I swirled him around and dished out much needed payback. I punched him right in the center of his face and he went sprawling in the now unoccupied cell.

"Ow Ow Ow Owww what are you made of pure ice or something" I yelled in an empty dungeon. I felt two of my fingers rearrange themselves after my initial attack and brought my hands down to pick up the dual swords off the fallen general. As I clenched my swords in both hands I heard the faint sounds of more men approaching the dungeon. _Probably to investigate what all the noise was about after all I wasn't really subtle about it, oh well nothing could be done at this point._ I looked around for an exit that wasn't the only door leading into the dungeon. After surveying the area and spotting no other exit points I raced through the door and barreled past the guard that was posted there. He looked confused for a moment and then went about chasing after me signaling the other guards to give chase.

I looked behind me to see other guards coming from a different hallway and I cursed under my breath. _Seriously where are they coming from_ I thought frantically as I turned another hallway and crashed into a set of bodies. I looked underneath me to see a familiar platinum blonde head of hair and looked up to see striking blue eyes look at me. For a moment the whole world stopped and I was met with an unfamiliar heat in my chest we stood looking at each other for what seemed an eternity, i don't know how much time had passed but I was brought out of my stupor when I heard the sounds of metal clanging against the floor and the now conscious general leading the small brigade.

"Your majesty please allow us to arrest this miscreant and make up for our foolish mistake of underestimating her."

The general picked me up by the scruff of my neck and I had to suppress the urge to growl at him as he held my head down in submission in front of the queen.

I stared at the girl for a moment longer as my eyes tracked her movements. I watched as the girl was picked up by my general and l was lifted off the ground and bowed in front of me. I shook my head of all the stray thoughts and gave my undivided attention to marshmallow. I took a step forward and placed my hands under her chin and brought it up to get a good look at her face and was struck with realization. My head started pounding as memories came flooding back from last night and a small sense of vertigo took over. I caught myself on the surrounding wall as a second later the vertigo passed, I looked at the girl once more who had a curious expression on her face.

"It was you I said breathlessly. You were the one who had saved me from those bandits last night at the clearing."

"Its nice of you to remember a friendly face your highness now if you don't mind telling your overgrown guard dog here to let me go before he loses his arm I'd greatly appreciate it." I said with a smile.

I looked at the general with a piercing gaze and waved my hand towards him

"Are you sure your highness who knows what she'd do once I release her". He asked hesitantly.

"I am capable of handling myself general and even if she decides to turn on us I said letting the sentence carry as I waved my hands and froze her feet to the floor. I don't think she'd be able to get out of that now would she?" I said looking at the general. To his embarrassment he kept shut at the rhetorical question.

"Now I would like to think this is all one big misunderstanding so why don't we take this some place else as to why you were arrested at the checkpoint" I said waving my hands and dismissing the ice around her feet.

"What makes you think I'd coming willingly?" I challenged once I was free from the ice

"Well I could always freeze you where you stand and have the general here put you back in the dungeon where you would be triled as attempted kidnapping of the queen, but somehow I think this be much more civil don't you think?" I asked turning my head back at her as I continued walking.

"I suppose if it'll get me out of this damn castle sooner I'll go with you but let's make things clear I saved your life which means you owe me big time your highness" I smirked as she froze for the briefest of moments before she donned a neutral face.

"The queen owes you nothing you damn mercenary you should be lucky that the queen is even hearing you out in the first place!" He bellowed pushing me up against the wall

"What's your problem you damn guard dog are you still upset you were bested by a mere mercenary or was it that you got your ass handed to you by a girl of all things" I taunted.

"Enough! General Marsh need I remind you that you are a general, the highest position in the Arendell army and with that position I expect you to act with more decorum than this."

"Forgive me your majesty" he said dropping me and bowing down. _What a kiss up sheesh does everyone here kiss up to her._

"And as for you mercenary it would do well to keep your mouth shut for the duration of this trip understood" she said looking at me with a most piercing gaze.

"Tch... whatever" I said and continued walking. We reached the queen's study where she pointed me to the seat across from her.

"Now why don't you fill in the blanks on where you were involved" she said. The rest of the evening was spent recalling the events that transpired.

"I see she said once I finished telling my story. In that case I am in your debt... I'm sorry i never got your name please forgive me"

Anna I said Ronin Anna I replied giving her a firm shake.

"In that case Anna why not stay the night as my personal guest consider it as thanks for saving my life and another for the misunderstanding we've had."

"You sure your guard dog over there appreciate a mercenary living in the castle" I said pointing to the general who was standing guard outside the door.

"Don't mind him he's just overprotective as usual" she said walking out the door. "This will be the room in which you'll be staying in for now I hope everything is to your liking" she spoke softly

I walked into the room with silent steps and looked around the enormous room it was much bigger than the room Oaken provided. It'll do your majesty thank you. After bidding the queen goodnight I took off the twin swords and leaned it against the headboard for easy access and jumped into bed falling asleep against the warm feathers of the pillow.

I wasn't asleep long when I heard the tell tale sounds of howling coming from the nearby woods. _Nala how could I forget._ I jumped out the bed and quickly made my way out the door nearly crashing into a short woman carrying a tray of food. Sorry I called and continued my way to the entrance of the castle where the howling continued. I looked around the nearly empty courtyard a few of the queen's guards who were doing patrol looked at me suspiciously but I ignored them and continued my trek to the entrance of the forest. I listened for the same howling before whistling in response and waited. In mere moments I heard the sounds of crunching snow and out came Nala running with her tongue out and a happy wolfish smile on her face.

I fell back on the snow as the wolf tackled me licking me mercilessly. I wasn't aware of my surroundings until I heard a cough above me and looked to see the queen herself looking at me with a barely concealed smile on her face.

Forgive me your majesty if I have woken you up at this hour

It is alright. One of the maids had alerted me about you running out the castle and I'm merely here to see if everything is alright. Now who might this be she asked petting the white wolf who was nuzzling her leg.

This is Nala your majesty my familiar. Said wolf looked up when her name when mentioned.

Familiar I don't understand why would you need a familiar? Her face held confusion at the simple question asked.

Forgive my rudeness your majesty but you are very naive in how the world works you only know of what people tell you. Pray tell when was the last time you've ever been outside your own kingdom's border to actually experience the world for what it is, there are many things in this world you've never seen many of which would amaze you. Same as there are much beauty in the world there are much horrors as well.

There was a tense silence between us as I remembered the horrors I experienced. I shook my head to rid of the negative thoughts and stood up quickly. My sudden movements brought the queen out of her stupor and after wishing the queen goodnight once again i made my way to room with Nala at my heels.

* * *

Elsewhere a tall man with a graying hair and glasses made his way to his master's room a letter on a silver platter in hand. He hesitantly knocked on the door and a gruff come in was heard.

"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt you but I've brought some news that I believe you would be interested in in regards to the mercenary you've hired a few years back." He said hesitantly.

The master in question took the report and skimmed through his small frown turning into a smirk all the while.

"Looks like I've finally found you my little stray you should know better than to run away from your master like that oh well now it seems that I need to pay Arendelle a little visit. Gerald when is the next time we need to visit Arendelle.?"

"Sire the next time our presence will be in Arendelle is during the spring tourney where it will be announced who the queen intends to marry now that she is of age as it states in her late parents will."

"Excellent that's even better than what I'd had originally hoped now bring in the men in hall on your way out would you."

"As you wish sire" Gerald bowed and walked out and 3 men walked in standing side by side.

"Now boys I believe it's time you earned your keep" he said throwing down a wanted poster at the biggest man's feet

"That's your target I don't care how you get her but bring her back to me understood."

"As long as you have the agreed amount we'll be glad to bring back your little stray ain't that right boys" he said as the two other men chuckled.

"Don't worry just bring back the girl and your reward will be given just bring her back alive and kicking I have plans for her, oh and one last thing she was Roman's daughter I believe you understand what that means."

"Don't worry boss we know exactly what we're doing" he said walking out the door with the two other men right behind him.

The man got up from his seat and stared out the window as he watched the three man that were in his office vanish out of sight.


End file.
